brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Asuri
The Night Stalker :Ancient and powerful territorial guardian borne of ritual and sacrifice. Broke a dude's nose for having a laser pointer. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Asuri is a Bengali tigress legend featuring the Sword and Katars as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 'gold. The feline fighter Asuri has a fast, close combat style appropriate to her animal heritage. Though she is no longer able to protect the Punjabi valley she was once steward to, she now redirects untold decades of experience in defeating invaders towards her opponents in the eternal tournament. As the story goes... :“Where’d you pull that from? Catistan? Or was it Meownmar?” ''-Lucien, to Brynn, who is not listening '' The villages along the Arit river on the Punjab border were proud of their guardian. Proud and more than a little scared. The Tiger was a gift from Rama, they said, though a gift rarely seen. Years might pass with only a giant paw print in the mud of the riverbank to prove that The Tiger still prowled the forests between the villages. But when raiders from the north or soldiers from the south came to steal and oppress, the signs of The Tiger would appear, bodies of invaders high in the trees, a would-be warlord mauled in his tent, an entire brigand camp shattered as though a typhoon had struck. And the villagers would wonder that anyone was left in the world so ignorant or so arrogant as to be heedless of their protector. As for The Tiger, she barely remembered being a girl. She remembered being twelve and discovering with horror that her once noble family, the anointed protectors of the valley, now grew richer when outsiders came to plunder. She remembered her wicked uncle lashing her to the temple altar and conjuring the tiger spirit to devour her. And she remembered fighting – fighting so long and so hard that in the end she didn’t know who had devoured whom. In Valhalla, Asuri has claimed the Tournament as her territory, and sets upon challengers to her domain with savage fury. "This place is mine now." ''-Asuri, looking down into Valhalla Appearance Asuri, having a feline heritage, has many cat-like features such as her claws, long teeth, big eyes, pointed ears and tail. Even the shape of her head, which has a short, square snout that houses long jaws rather than a human mouth, informs us that she is a tigress. She does, however, have a humanoid body, albeit covered in striped white, light gray and dark gray fur. She is dressed in light armor consisting largely of tight azure blue fabrics wrapped around the body, which is reflective of her Indian origin, as it draws parallels with the traditional Indian Sari worn by Indian women. This cloth, however, is trimmed with ornate golden embellishments and accents that serve both as hardy armor and decorative jewelry. Her hands and feet are bare, leaving her claws exposed, but she wears gold ringed bracers on her forearms. Signatures '''Sword 'Katars' Strategy Skins Expand to show Legend skins LynxAsuri.png|'Lynx Asuri' Lynx or riot! CatBurglarAsuri.png|'Cat Burglar Asuri' Literally. AwakenedAsuri.png|'Awakened Asuri' Over 9000 lives! SwashbucklerAsuri.png|'Swashbuckler Asuri' Seven seas, nine lives. Plenty of time. MechaAsuri.png|'Mecha Asuri' Battle stations, Blue Laser Defence activate! ApexPredatorAsuri.png|'Apex Predator Asuri' Cosmic Chest BadlandsAsuri.png|'Badlands Asuri' Outlaw Chest NA.png|'Skele-Asuri' She's got a bone to pick! Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive FirstDayAsuri.png|'First Day Asuri' Neither mouse nor king can stand against true bravery. Back To School Event Exclusive Color Variations Expand to show Colors Blue Asuri.png|Blue Yellow Asuri.png|Yellow Green Asuri.png|Green Brown Asuri.png|Brown Orange Asuri.png|Orange Purple Asuri.png|Purple Cyan Asuri.png|Cyan Sunset Asuri.png|Sunset Grey Asuri.png|Grey Pink Asuri.png|Pink Red Asuri.png|Red White Asuri.png|White Black Asuri.png|Black Community Asuri.png|Community Colors Winter Holiday Asuri.png|Winter Holiday Lovestruck Asuri.png|Lovestruck Trivia * Asuri's default weapons are the Bengali Claws (katars) and the Tiger's Talwar (sword). * Asuri's bot name is Mechasuri. * "Asuri" is a feminine Sanskrit term for an often demonic, but always powerful spirit/god from Hindu lore. Sometimes used interchangeably with Rakhshasi, a man-eating demonic entity. * Rakhshasas in fiction are often portrayed as powerful humanoids with heads and features of large predatory cats, which fits Asuri. * She was introduced to Brawlhalla September 24, 2015 * It is unclear exactly how long Asuri served as protector of the Arit river valley, though it is implied that the process that turned her into a tigress also unnaturally extended her lifespan by a significant amount. * Strangely, the snarl she makes when selected on the Legend select screen is the same as Mordex makes when charging his Scythe Side-Signature. Gallery Asuri.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Legends Category:Sword Category:Katars